


hold me like I'm more than just a friend

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: Alex being bi doesn’t really change anything. They’re still teammates and best friends and he’s still fucking hot as hell.“Thanks for telling me,” Brendan says, clapping Alex on the back. “That means a lot, man.”“Course,” Alex says with an easy smile. “You mean a lot.”





	hold me like I'm more than just a friend

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Ellie for looking over this really quickly! this fic stems from the fact that I still can't get over chucky's transformation. I probably could have written another 5k of pining but I just wanted to get this out since I haven't written these two in so long.
> 
> title is a lyric from "All I Ask" by Adele.

Brendan pulls his shirt on and gathers his things from his stall.

“Can you give me a ride?” Alex asks, sauntering over in nothing but a towel. The tips of his hair drip water down his toned chest. Brendan follows a particular droplet with his eyes as it rolls down Alex’s pecs, slides past his abs, and disappears under the thin white towel.

Brendan nods belatedly, giving up on taming his blush. The sad thing is he would have been blushing even if Alex was fully clothed.

He fucks around on his phone while he waits for Alex.

“Ready?”

“Yup,” Brendan squeaks out, refusing to make eye contact this time. He leads the way to his car and hops into the driver’s seat.

“You okay?” Alex asks after some time.

“’M fine,” Brendan mutters.

“You’ve been weird lately,” Alex says.

“Seriously, I’m fine.”

“Okay, good,” Alex says as they pull up to his apartment building. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Uh, okay?”

“Can you come in for a bit?”

Brendan should say no. He doesn’t trust himself to be alone with Alex for more than a few minutes. The thing is, while Brendan goofed off in Edmonton for the better part of the summer, Alex decided to bulk up and become a fucking man.

It wasn’t like Alex was ugly or anything before the summer, not that Brendan would ever actually admit thinking that, but this new Alex is some sort of Greek God. Erin thinks that’s an exaggeration, but what the hell does she know. She isn’t around Alex 24/7.

“Sure,” Brendan agrees, against his better judgement.

“Cool,” Alex says, sounding relieved.

Once they’re inside, Brendan settles on the couch. “So what’s up?” he asks impatiently.

“I have some leftover pasta, want me to heat some up?” Alex asks, making his way to the kitchen without waiting for an answer. 

“Nah,” Brendan says, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. “I’m not that hungry. What did you want to talk about?”

Alex stops on his way to the kitchen and comes back to join Brendan on the couch. He takes a deep breath and then says, “remember when you came out to me at the end of the season last year?”

Brendan can’t help but chortle. “Yeah, Chucky. I remember.” It had been a pretty uncomfortable topic to bring up, there was no way he was forgetting it anytime soon. Alex had handled it great not that Brendan really thought he wouldn’t, but it was nice to get it over with all the same. It was different then when he told some of the other guys on the team or his family because when he told Alex, there was a small part of him that desperately wanted Alex to say me too. He didn’t, but that didn’t matter to Brendan because Alex vowed nothing between them would change.

“Okay, so this summer I-I did some uh, soul searching? Yeah, soul searching. And well, I guess I’ve always kind of known that I wasn’t a hundred percent straight, but I didn’t really think much of it, you know?”

Brendan most definitely does not know but he nods slightly anyway.

“Right. So I did a lot of reflecting and, uh, experimenting,” Alex says, staring at hands that rest in his lap. “I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m bi.”

Brendan nearly chokes on his own spit. “Bi?”

“Yeah,” Alex says, breathing a sigh of relief. He smiles slowly and looks up to meet Brendan’s eyes. “I’ve only told Anna. I don’t think my parents would take it well, but they don’t need to really know right now and neither does the team. I think I’ll tell them if I actually date a guy or something.”

Brendan is still stuck on the word “bi,” he shakes his head and tries to catch up on what Alex said. “So why tell me?”

“You’re my best friend,” Alex says, looking at him like he’s stupid. “And I figured if anyone would understand, it would be you.”

“Yeah, I-I understand, I just,” Brendan trails off. “I’m surprised.”

Alex laughs. “Yeah, I guess.”

“So did that have anything to do with you bulking up so much this summer?” Brendan asks, letting his eyes roam Alex’s body freely.

“Nah, that was just for hockey. Although, it did make it pretty easy to hook up,” Alex replies, smirking.

Brendan smiles back weakly. He looks down and picks at a loose thread on one of the pillows. “You hook up a lot?”

“A little,” Alex responds. “Nothing crazy.”

“You got a boyfriend?” Brendan asks because he’s a masochist.

“Nope, no one really caught my eye, you know?”

“Right,” Brendan says. “Well, I should head home. Gotta nap.”

“Uh, okay.”

Alex being bi doesn’t really change anything. They’re still teammates and best friends and he’s still fucking hot as hell.

“Thanks for telling me,” Brendan says, clapping Alex on the back. “That means a lot, man.”

“Course,” Alex says with an easy smile. “You mean a lot.”

Brendan’s stomach rolls. He needs to get out of there before he says something he can’t take back. “Same. Bye!”

*

“You looked good out there,” Alex says, waiting at Brendan’s stall for a ride home.

“Thanks,” Brendan says, “you too.” He refrains from looking over at Alex, too afraid he’ll chub up just by seeing his face.

“You bulked up too,” Alex comments.

“A little. Nothing like you though,” he says, quickly dropping his towel and pulling on his boxers in an effort to hide his half hard dick.

“Still good,” Alex says.

Once Brendan’s fully clothed, he looks over at Alex who’s zoning out at Brendan’s thighs. Brendan snaps his fingers in front of Alex’s face. “Hey, ready?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex mumbles, following him out of the room.

*

“The waiter’s been flirting with you like crazy,” Brendan says when he can’t ignore it anymore. “You gonna do anything about it?”

Alex looks taken aback. “What? No, he hasn’t.”

“Yes, he has.”

As if on cue, their waiter returns. He smiles widely at Alex. “How is the food, did everything turn out okay?”

A light tint of red fills Alex’s cheeks. “Uh, yeah. It’s great, thanks.”

“My pleasure,” the waiter says, throwing a wink at Alex and walking away, not bothering to look at Brendan once. 

“You were saying?” Brendan says, laughing.

“Okay, so maybe,” Alex relents.

“Ask him for his number,” Brendan suggests, wanting to choke himself as the words leave his mouth.

Alex looks at him incredulously. “You want me to ask him for his number?”

“I don’t want-I mean I don’t care. Do what you want. I’m just saying he’s interested, so why not?”

Alex sets his jaw. “Yeah, why not?”

Brendan shrugs and changes the subject. He doesn’t know what’s got Alex is such a tizzy, but he’s no mood to deal with grumpy Alex.

When they leave the restaurant, he can’t help but notice Alex left without the waiter’s number. He takes it as a small victory, even though it doesn’t really mean anything.

*

They’ve been winning their way through the west coast for a week now and that along with the sweet warm air has the whole team in a happy mood.

Brendan and Alex settle in for the night after coming back from the bar. There’s not much on TV this late at night so Alex decides to click through every channel. Brendan doesn’t object, too sleepy and buzzed to care.

He’s dozing off when a loud moan fills the room. He blinks awake to see a girl on all fours getting fucked from the back by a muscular guy. “Jesus,” he mumbles, looking over at Alex who’s flushing and fumbling around on his bed. “What the hell?”

“I was just flipping through the channels. I didn’t mean to put on porn,” Alex explains.

“Then change it!” Brendan hisses.

“The sound scared me and I tossed the remote. I can’t find it,” he says, scrambling around in his bed.

Brendan would go over and help, but his dick is already at half-mast thanks to the guy’s grunting on screen. He sneaks his hand under the covers and adjusts himself, letting his hand linger a little.

“Found it!” Alex shouts, turning to look at Brendan and raising the remote in the air triumphantly. “Uh.”

Brendan quickly pulls his hand out from under the covers and shuffles up to rest his head on the headboard. “I, uh…”

Alex turns the volume down a little but makes no move to change the channel. “You can get off on this?” he asks nodding at the TV.

“Uh, yeah? Brendan answers.

“But there’s a girl there,” Alex points out.

“I just tune that part out. It’s not like vaginas are disgusting or something, just not for me,” Brendan explains.

“Oh,” Alex mumbles. “Um, so, he’s hot.”

“Yeah,” Brendan agrees, trailing his hand down to his boxers again. He glances over at Alex and sees him doing the same. After a few tugs, Alex slowly lifts the waistband of his boxers and pulls his dick out.

Brendan is the least chill person in the world because he lets out an audible gasp that gets Alex’s attention. Alex stares back as he continues to stroke his dick.

Brendan swallows and frees his own dick. He watches Alex lick his lips and trail his gaze down to his dick. Brendan shifts on the bed so that he’s completely facing Alex. There’s no point in pretending what’s happening isn’t actually happening.

Alex grabs the remote and turns off the TV, all while keeping his eyes on Brendan. 

“Fuck,” Brendan gasps, feeling flushed and pleased under Alex’s intense gaze.

“Come here,” Alex says, voice coming out raspy. “Gally, c’mon.”

Brendan fumbles his way over to Alex’s bed. “I’m not gonna last long,” Brendan admits as he settles down next to Alex.

Alex smiles at him and pushes away his hand, wrapping his own around Brendan’s dick. “I’m close too,” he says, stroking Brendan’s leaking cock.

Their faces are centimeters apart, hovering and just breathing each other in. Brendan can’t take it anymore, he leans in and captures Alex’s lips in a kiss. Alex groans and speeds up his strokes. Brendan licks his way into Alex’s mouth and wraps a hand around his dick, mirroring Alex’s actions. They come almost simultaneously, releasing themselves on each other’s hands. 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Brendan says, shuffling away from Alex.

“What?” Alex asks, looking confused. “What’s wrong?”

Brendan suddenly remembers Alex telling him about the various hookups he had over the summer. He’s used to this. Alex is used to casual, but Brendan isn’t. This is Chucky he just traded hand jobs with. Chucky!

“Uh, nothing,” Brendan says, trying to calm himself down. “You’re my best friend, you know? This is just…it’s weird?”

“Weird?” Alex repeats. 

“Yeah.”

“Right,” Alex mumbles, heading towards the bathroom. Brendan wipes his hands on a towel and goes back to his bed. 

“Should we talk about it?” Brendan asks once Alex comes back.

Alex sighs. “Talk about what? How you’ve been checking me out like crazy ever since the season started? How I’ve been dropping some serious hints that it’s mutual? How we just finally hooked up and you backed away because it was ‘weird?’ How I think-“

Brendan scrambles up onto his knees. “Wait, shut up. Shut up!” he yells over Alex. “Go back. You knew?”

Alex huffs. “You’re really fucking obvious, Gally. Everybody and their mom knows.”

“It’s mutual?”

Alex rolls his eyes and walks over to join Brendan in his bed. “Yeah, man. I’ve liked you for a while. Probably before I even knew I liked guys.”

“Yeah?” Brendan asks, smiling slowly.

“Yeah. Our friendship was always different or at least to me it was,” Alex admits.

“Me too,” Brendan says, grinning. After a few moments of silence, he wiggles his eyebrows and asks, “So, you like me?”

Alex shoves his hand in Brendan’s face and pushes him into the mattress. “Why are you like this?”

“Hey!” Brendan shouts against Alex’s palm. “You like this!”

“Don’t fucking remind me,” Alex says, removing his hand from Brendan’s face and quickly replacing it with his lips before Brendan gets a chance to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
